


Generation Gamma

by Cant_reach_the_countertop



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am my own fandom lmao, M/M, Next Gen AU, Other, This is almost entirely all OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/pseuds/Cant_reach_the_countertop
Summary: not good with bios! I made next gen AU OCS but I didn't know where to put the writing for them so I'm putting it here! please don't read this I beg you.might change the bio.





	Generation Gamma

**Aiko Aruto.**

Born to two white-collar villains who had a quirk marriage to create Aiko, what they devised as an “amazing quirk mutation.”

 

Her birth mother had _Director_ , a quirk that can verbally tell people to do things under her orders exactly the way she wants if they make any eye contact with them within an hour period timelapse. They can break out of hypnosis if she unable to stabilize control or she cannot see them in her sights them any longer.

Her father had _Timed Objects,_ a quirk that can pause the “time” of an object, or many objects. Objects can have limits to how long they can be paused if the user isn’t in tune with the quirk.

Their family line was well known to constant quirk marriages, believing in putting tradition to create the finest villain they could make. So when she came along, they had big plans for her.

 

She lived a relatively normal life at first, going to school, having friends.

 

Once she developed a quirk, it all went downhill for her, her quirk was _Stasis_ , an emitter ability that can freeze objects, items and people in a specific vicinity, even pausing the gravity of an area and bending it to her will. Her parents _loved_ it, not her, _it_. They burned an insignia into her shoulder at the ripe age of 4, it was an icon of her ability and practice of tradition.

her parents would start to train her to become “the best villain possible” completely disregarding her aspirations to become a hero. She would be controlled by her mother to do things if she was disobedient and her father would throw things at her to stop them. When she didn't make to their expectations, they would whip her. It was constant pain, she had no escape to the force they were putting on her. While putting up with this she had to perfectly ace her grades too. At the time they would take her to places and force her to help commit crimes, it started small like thief or trickery but they grew to things like bank robberies and murders. As a result of the troubles, she became very fluttered when anyone would ask about her family, fearing they might hurt her if she told anyone what was wrong. This went on for 3 years but it seemed her family had grown too cocky.

 

* * *

 

Izuku and Shouto, at the age of 32, less than a few years after they were married had encountered a hostage situation at a hospital.

 

The police were outside, informing them of the situation. Two major villains, known as the "Director" and her 'assistant," had taken hold of a small hospital and planned to rob it of its money and the injured citizens inside it.

There were about 40 patients, 20 workers and 7 visitors, there also seemed to be a child the duo had brought with them, it was a small girl and she was manipulating some parts of the building to be frozen in time, strong quirk. Recordings say she was willingly going with them, though she had tears in her eyes and seemed distressed, the detectives are trying to figure out who she is. Nevertheless, she seems to count as a hostage.

 

Izuku and Shouto found a spot in the building they could enter without being spotted or frozen and were able to encounter the duo and engage in combat away from other civilians. The only one they couldn't get away from the duo was the little kid. She had tears streaming down her face, but no other emotion was shown. The Director seemed to have her under a trance.

It was hard to adapt to them, but avoiding eye contact and experience made with sparing against Uraraka's quirk made things much easier on Izuku’s behalf. The conversation they had seemed to reference the child’s name as Aiko and who was their kid, they didn’t treat her like their kid though. The mother was aggressive and demanding, the father followed her orders obediently and forced the kid to follow their bidding. During the fight, the mother whispered something to Aiko and the child had seemed to wander away. Without the kid, it was just them.

 

They eventually took down both criminals and arrested them.

 

After discussion with the police, they were thanked for their job and informed that the child’s name was Aiko Aruto, a child with a uniquely powerful quirk. _Stasis_. Not much is known about aside from manipulation of time. She was the child of the criminal duo. It wouldn't be much of a surprise since it was known they were part of a long-lasting quirk marriage lineage. After the arrest, the police were looking around for the young girl to take into custody and possibly an orphanage.

 

The last place Izuku saw her was running to the back door which leads to a set of woods, so it was likely she stayed there.

 

A few minutes of sifting through the trees and they eventually found her, sitting on the ground like it was an everyday normal event, though she wasn't being controlled anymore it seemed she was just obediently waiting for someone. Her mother. She was distracted by a small bird that had landed on her fingers.

She about 7 years old, she had soft blue hair, the softest shade of turquoise eyes, chocolate freckles that beautifully sprinkled over her face but her arms had red slashed markings all over her hands, she had tear stains still drying on the rim of her shirt, her eyes looked dead and empty, her gentle smile seemed to exhibit hopelessness and defeat. She was a broken husk of a child.

 

Izuku decided to see if he could coax her out of the woods. “Hey.”

She almost jumped, looking up towards Izuku, the bird on her finger fluttering away from the sudden movement. She didn’t respond.

Bending down on a knee, izuku looked at her. He spoke softly, “It’s okay. Everything is alright.”

She seemed hesitant to back away. Looking up at him with curiosity.

“Do you want to come out?”

She shook her head.

“Your parents, they aren’t here anymore.” He continued. “We won’t hurt you. We’re heroes, we save people.”

 

A moment passed, she looked down as if weighing the possible outcomes, she looked back up waiting for him to continue.

“I promise, we won’t let them hurt you.” He smiled at her and opened up his arms.

She looked at him. Slowly getting up and walking over into his arms. In his hands, she felt she was shaking and breathing heavily, gripping onto his jumpsuit as if her life depended on it.

They took her out of the forest and brought her to the police, she seemed hesitant in answering questions but eventually opened up. She talked about her parents, their history, the things they did to her, everything she could think of.

 

Shouto had his fair share of a similar experience that just when she was talking about them training her, making her rob and steal from others, punishing her and pushing her past her limits, hearing all these things was enough for him to want to take the kid away from those people. He knew what it felt like to go through constant abuse, he didn’t want it to happen to another child that he knew he could save. Especially since the kid seems so damaged that she could’ve been brainwashed into becoming a villain.

 

After the police finished questioning her, a detective came by.

“We can take her off your hands if you’d like. She doesn’t have any parents anymore, but I’m sure we can find a good home for her.”

 

Izuku looked at the detective, then Aiko. He had such a busy schedule, Both he and Shouto probably wouldn't be able to take care of this kid. He wasn’t sure if they could manage a dog and a kid especially with their work as pro heroes. He looked over at Shouto for extra input.

He was a little far away but he was smiling and playing a game they had started on paper. Aiko’s tears had dried up and she seemed quiet but invested in this game they were playing. They were laughing. He looked like a good dad.

Bakugou and Kirishima even had a son and they were managing pretty well on their own. News was that a few of the other heroes had kids themselves.

Izuku didn’t plan for them to have a kid-they were thinking of the idea but didn’t expect the circumstances to be so forceful. What else could they do? Just let the detective take the kid and toss her in the orphanage to rot? Orphanages around here didn’t get that much business in the first place.

His mom could look after her when they're busy. Maybe Toshinori would like someone to hang around. They could make time to take care of this child and do their job, it could work.

He responded, “No it’s alright, I think we can manage."

 

“Are you sure? She could be a handfu-”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. She could really use a loving family.”


End file.
